


Ice Breaker

by Beytotheblade, Katya92



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cold, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: Another hour huh?...Looking down at the man resting on his shoulder, Kai couldn’t suppress the thoughts swirling around in his mind.A lot can happen in an hour...Kai and Tala awaiting rescue after busting their car tyre and need to kill some time. Heh. Heh. Heh...
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Kudos: 10





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty one shot for ya and this is our longest one to date. Nothing like a slow burn to warm up freezing temperatures. ;) Started off with me as Tal, Blade as Kai, and then towards the middle we just threw em both around xD   
> Hope you enjoyyy.

Tala wasn’t expecting this road trip to be one of those where they played ‘I spy’ or sung ‘caraoke.’ Hell, he’d rather shit in his hands and clap.  
  
But he hadn’t expected it to be a deathly quiet one either, even with it being with Kai Hiwatari.  
  
They were only having to drive the several hour journey from St Petersburg to Moscow due to a clash of schedules. The other Blitzkrieg boys having taken a flight earlier that morning that he and Kai couldn’t make due to a press conference.  
  
What would have been a mere hour and half flight was a six hour drive for them. Was brutal enough without the mind numbing silence...  
  
“So...” Tala started, not really knowing where he was going with this potential ice breaker but had to just roll with it before he went insane.

“Those reporters were pretty invasive huh?”  
  
Staring out the car window, Kai didn’t respond straight away.

God, he _hated_ idle chit chat. He was quite happy with the silence, the only noise coming from the tires crunching on the fresh snow. He could see Tala glancing at him in his peripheral vision as he waited for a response.

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, his breath frosted from the cold.  
  
“Uh huh...”  
  
He was exhausted from the conference. He didn’t have it in him to entertain his captain. Hoping his unimpressed response was enough of a hint to stop any chance of a conversation Kai turned his head further away, resting his chin in his palm. He didn’t see the annoyed expression on the redheads face.  
  
_Well there went that idea_ , Tala thought to himself.  
  
He turned his own icy gaze back to the road ahead, not appreciating the lack of effort from his team mate to make this easier for the both of them but Tala could understand the others bad mood for once.  
  
It was common knowledge now to all of those within the BBA that Kai had jumped ship, _again,_ and boy did those reporters want answers.  
  
All the ‘what’s’, ‘where’s’, ‘how’s’ and ‘why’s’... a lot of why’s in fact...  
  
_“Why did you leave the Bladebreakers, Kai?”_  
  
_“What made you choose the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai?”_  
  
_“How do you think Tyson and the others feel right now knowing you just used them, Kai?”_  
  
The word traitor had come up a few times too and Tala could see his jaw clench every time.  
  
“If it’s any consolation _I_ think you’ve made the right decision here, Kai. With my Wolborg and your Dranzer we’ll be sure to win the championships.”  
  
Tearing his gaze from the storm outside Kai threw Tala one of his signature glares and straightened in his seat, folding his arms before focusing on the view in front.  
  
“I don’t remember asking you for _your_ approval.”   
  
He didn’t mean to take his frustration out on Tala. If anything he wouldn’t have been able to finish that conference without him. Sticking up for him whenever his loyalty was challenged. He appreciated what Tala was saying but he was never one to show his gratitude so it always ended up with it seeming like he didn’t care.  
  
“Just don’t get in my way... I don’t have time to carry you if you fail.”   
  
He knew Tala wouldn’t let him down. He just didn’t want to be seen as weak. His ego was already shot, his pride wouldn’t allow him to soften just yet.  
  
Tala scoffed before sending a sneer over to the passenger seat, _this_ close to just pulling over the damn car and telling the arrogant prick to get out and walk.  
  
He’d known Kai a good few years now and even _still_ he managed to wind him up in an instant.   
  
_Why_ was he such an ass?!  
  
“If _I_ fail?” he spat, head turning from the road to Kai then back to the road.  
  
“Wasn’t it _you_ who asked to join the team in the first place? You came crawling to _me_ Kai. Not the other way round. The Blitzkrieg boys will win, with _or_ without you. We don’t need you. You need us. Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
Kai’s body tensed as Tala’s voice rose in anger. So much for his beloved silence. Tala was right though, he _did_ need them if he has any hope of battling Tyson again. No other team could get him there so effortlessly. He had almost forgotten just how strong the Blitzkrieg boys were.   
  
Not willing to admit defeat Kai just kept silent while keeping his eyes locked on Tala’s who gladly returned the scowl being thrown his way and didn’t break eye contact for a good ten seconds.   
  
It was enough for Tala to slightly steer onto the wrong side of the road.  
  
Kai was the first to face the road as his eyes widened at the realisation his teammate had gone astray.  
  
“Tala! Watch out!”  
  
Throwing his attention back to the road, Tala steered sharply to the right to get back into the correct lane though didn’t see the deep pot hole thanks to the fresh snow and hit it straight on. Both men jolted in their seats from the impact as the car came to a steady stop.  
  
The two sat for a moment in the silence the younger male had craved before the redhead broke it again with a drawled out utterance.  
  
“Greaaaatt... Just. _Fucking._ Great!”  
  
Flinging open the door Tala hauled himself out the car into the bitter cold air to assess the damage. Arms wrapped around himself as he stormed round to Kai’s side of the car to see the front wheel completely shot. They couldn’t drive with it like that, especially not with the roads as icy as they were.  
  
Kai had remained sat where he was, tightening the arms around his chest as the icy wind filtered into the car.  
  
He could’ve closed the damn door...  
  
His ruby eyes were the only thing that moved as they followed the lean male walk back across again through the windshield and get back into the drivers seat.  
  
“You better p-pray we have phone service cos we’re n-not going anywhere without a tow.” Tala snapped through his shivering teeth, slamming the door closed and fishing for his phone out of his pocket.  
  
Kai mimicked Tala’s actions and searched for his phone. Powering it back on he silently praised himself for turning it off to preserve the battery. _It was gonna be a long night._

He heard Tala swear in Russian and could only assume he didn’t have signal.   
  
Kai’s features glowed as he squinted at the sudden brightness. Thank fuck, he had 2 bars. That would be enough to make a call to get them out of this mess.  
  
“Calm down will you.” he sneered across to the drivers side before pulling up his scarf over his nose to keep his face warm and got himself out of the car. 

At least he remembered to shut the door after himself.

Glancing at the wheel on his way out Kai was taken aback by the damage. He had hoped Tala was just exaggerating. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” he scoffed out in frustration.

Scrolling through his phone Kai realised he didn’t have any recovery services numbers saved as he never thought he’d be in this situation. He opted to call Mr. Dickenson.

Pacing around the car to keep warm he explained the situation and after about five minutes hung up the phone.

Tala watched as Kai kicked the snow in despair and sighed as he watched the shorter male re-enter the vehicle. He frowned as Kai slammed the car door and was about to yell at him for treating his property with no respect but the expression on Kai’s face told him there was a more important matter.

“Well?”

Kai removed the scarf from his face and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
“Dickenson is sending someone out. But thanks to this...”  
  
Kai gestured to the falling snow and harsh winds that surrounded them.  
  
“...it’ll be about two hours...”  
  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me...”   
  
As Tala groaned, his flat palm rest on his forehead for a moment before sliding down the side of his face. A sigh escaping his nose at the realisation he had two whole hours sat next to this absolute ray of sunshine before they’d be rescued by, _whoever._  
  
Great. Just how he wanted to spend his damn Friday night. Cooped up in a car, side by side in the freezing cold with a prick and without phone service to even distract him.   
  
“Right, well. Guess we just sit here and wait then.. Isn’t like we’ve got any other choice.” Tala huffed in conclusion, sinking into his seat and folding his own arms across his chest as he turned his head to sulk.  
  
Fuck he should’ve brought a bigger jacket...  
  
Nodding in agreement Kai finished sending Mr.Dickenson their rough location. He hoped he hadn’t overshot their whereabouts as he didn’t want to be stranded longer then necessary. He thought about letting at least Spencer know of their predicament but quickly changed his mind as he knew Bryan would take over asking hundreds of questions. His head throbbed just thinking about it. Tala can handle them. Kai tossed his phone so it landed in Tala’s lap, grateful it didn’t bounce off.  
  
“Call Spencer, let him know tha- what’s wrong?”  
  
He hadn’t noticed Tala shivering slightly, why would he? He thought all the Blitzkrieg boys were accustomed to the bitter cold but looking at Tala he noticed the thin jacket he was sporting. Kai was wearing a full thermal coat so he was cold, but comfortable.   
  
“I’m fine.” Tala forced out. Like hell would he say he was cold.   
  
Picking up Kai’s phone from his lap Tala’s numb fingers typed in Spencer’s number and waited for him to pick up.

Kai faced away and once again exited the car, causing a hiss to escape Tala’s lips as the cold stung his face.

He assumed Kai had stepped out for a cigarette.  
  
“Bastard could have saved me one - Hey, Spencer? Listen...”  
  
Kai returned after a few minutes and waited for Tala to finish his call. Accepting his phone back he powered it back off to save what battery he had left.  
  
“I’ve told Spencer. He’s going to do what he can from their side but it’s not like they can do... much... what’s this?”  
  
Looking at the white material Kai had just placed in his hand Tala couldn’t help but melt into the warmth as his hands tingled from the heat.  
  
Kai folded his arms, refusing to look at him.   
  
“I had a spare scarf... put it on. You’re no good to me frozen.”  
  
Tala just dumbly stared at it for a moment like he’d never seen such a garment in his life before. Looking to it then up to the back of Kai’s head before accepting it and wrapping it around his neck, the warmth sending a further shiver down his spine as it brushed against his cool skin.  
  
“Said I was fine.. but... thanks...” He reluctantly muttered.  
  
Two things the Blitzkrieg boys never made a habit of was apologising and showing gratitude. Was just something they never did, even when they were solely at fault for something or if another had done the most selfless thing in the world for them.  
  
Tala couldn’t not thank him though. Couldn’t have held it back if he tried. The soft material equivalent to gold right now with the plummeting temperatures slowly engulfing them.  
  
His arms wrapped round himself again. Snuggling into the scarf where it sat covering his mouth and nose, lapping up the warmth.  
  
He'd seen Kai sport this thing for years now. Was as recognisable as his signature war paint. The two going hand in hand to the point everyone just knew who they belonged to.  
  
Never did he imagine _he'd_ ever have the white material draped round him though. He always presumed Kai would be weirdly protective over his possessions.  
  
He took in a deep breath. It was hard to ignore the other male’s scent currently dancing up his nostrils now.  
  
Tala had never been close enough to his new teammate to take in such a detail.  
  
He smelt good... _really_ good in fact...   
  
“Guess you are capable of being a decent human being after all...”  
  
Scoffing at the remark Kai couldn’t help but smirk, it was the first in a long time seeing as his life revolved around interviews and disapproving looks.  
  
“Yeah well... don’t go around telling everyone, got a reputation to think about here”  
  
His smirk didn’t disappear when he heard a snort come from Tala. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye he watched as Tala embraced the scarf, his lips brushing against the white fabric. Kai’s stomach warmed at the sight which caused him to pull his gaze away.   
  
_What the hell was that?..._  
  
The car stayed silent for a long time. Both men feeling slightly unnerved. This was the longest they’d ever spent together that wasn’t training or team meetings.   
  
Kai was too focused on the flutters he’d just experienced, did he eat something dodgy at the conference? Yeah, that must be it.  
  
Hearing a small groan coming from the redhead he forced himself to peer over. Tala’s cheeks were faintly flushed but it was obvious on his porcelain skin.   
  
Was he getting sick?  
  
Instinct taking over Kai removed his glove and reached over to Tala. Placing his hand over his teammates forehead he was relieved to feel that Tala wasn’t running a fever. His scarf was obviously doing the trick.   
  
“...Kai?...”  
  
Eyes widening Kai looked Tala deep in the eyes. Ruby staring into sapphire. He was frozen to the spot, unable to remove his hand.  
  
“Wh.. what are doing?” Tala queried having leaned some into the touch initially before gently taking Kai’s hand in his own to move it from his forehead.   
  
He was warm to touch... really warm. So much so that it was a good minute before Tala had even realised he was still holding onto Kai’s hand. Too entranced by how stunning his eyes were, practically staring into his soul.  
  
Had they always been so captivating? Like his scent that was even stronger now when he’d leaned in to check on him, Tala hadn’t realised how rich of a crimson his eyes were.  
  
“Oh, s-sorry...” Tala stuttered, letting the fair hand fall quickly from his grasp.  
  
Kai cleared his throat, shifting back into his seat and fussing with his glove again.  
  
Whilst the other seemed to avoid his gaze, Tala couldn’t take his eyes off him now. Was Kai blushing? Surely not. How was he so warm right now though? He could see the pink tint in his cheeks.  
  
“I’m gonna uhm.. jump in the back. Stretch my legs a little...” The redhead told him though wasn’t really sure why. His voice seeming to have lost its usual confidence and coming out somewhat awkward and unsure.  
  
Was he flustered right now? The guy touches him on the forehead and that’s it, goes all weak at the knees?  
  
He needed to create some kind of distance here. Some _much_ needed distance.  
  
Kai swayed slightly as the car accommodated Tala’s weight. Grateful that he decided to move as he was trying to decide whether he’d make it back to the hotel on foot.  
  
Reattaching his glove Kai glanced at Tala in the rear view mirror, watching as he raised his long legs to stretch them across the length of the seats.  
  
Kai’s eyes ran up Tala’s frame, starting at his wet boots, watching as clumps of snow fell onto the leather seats. His orbs followed the length of legs, silently admiring the tightness of the redhead's jeans. He’d never noticed just how long Tala’s legs were before. His eyes stopped briefly at his groin, realising he was staring Kai shot his eyes to Tala’s who was looking back at him in the mirror.   
  
Feeling his face heat up instantly Kai turned to stare at the car mats on the floor, he wasn’t a religious man but god he prayed Tala didn’t catch him staring at his...  
  
What the hell was wrong with him!? The cold was obviously affecting him more then he realised. Trying to break the ice Kai turned to speak over his shoulder, refusing to look at Tala directly.  
  
“I... I was just checking to see if you had a fever... you looked flushed.”  
  
Kai never apologised but he felt like he had to. Tala moved because he had made him uncomfortable, if they were stuck together at least they should clear the air.  
  
“I’m...sorry... “ he forced out almost breathlessly as the foreign words left his lips.  
  
Tala had never seen the other male so unsettled. Even during the most rigorous of training they endured most days, Kai was the coolest one of them all. Nothing seemed to faze or shift the stoic exterior usually, so what was going on here?? This was just a whole new side he didn’t even know the younger male possessed.  
  
“No no! It’s-it’s fine.” He spewed in reassurance.   
  
Lifting himself up from his reclined position in the back, Tala parted his legs, setting a boot in each foot-well to reach and place a hand on Kai’s shoulder from behind.   
  
Tala wasn’t sure why, but he seemed to empathise with the other male’s clear embarrassment and felt he needed to shield him from it somehow. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed those crimson eyes rake every inch of him just now, and whilst being checked out wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing for the redhead, having _Kai_ check him out... well, that was just unheard of. Sorta made him feel nervous, kinda like how he was staring at him now when Kai had turned back to look at him the second he’d touched his arm.  
  
Still though... was, no big deal... so what that his gaze had instantly softened, it didn't mean anything, right?  
  
“Nice to know you care... I'm fine though, really... Are you? You seem a little flushed yourself.”  
  
“Yeah...” Kai let out with the breath he’d been holding.  
  
The heat in Kai’s cheeks stayed prominent as a bolt of electricity shot up his spine as soon as Tala touched him.  
  
Looking outside he noticed the snow had stopped. Itching to get out he hoped the cold air would help douse this unfamiliar heat.  
  
“Just gonna get some air...”  
  
Pulling away, he felt Tala’s hand pause before allowing him to move. The car door creaked as Kai forced it open, snow falling off the window frame as he closed it behind him.  
  
Taking in a deep breath through his nose Kai reached into his inner coat pocket to retrieve a squished packet of cigarettes.   
  
_'Good old fresh air.'_ Kai thought to himself as he placed a thin cigarette in between his lips.   
  
As he searched for his lighter he heard the passenger door open. He turned to watch Tala shut the door with his hips as he tightened the borrowed scarf around his neck. Kai couldn’t help but think how good Tala looked in his clothes.  
  
“Want one?” Kai managed to ask as he held the cigarette in place with his lips.  
  
Flicking his lighter on he brought the flame to his mouth. He enjoyed the heat on his face for a brief second before smoke rose from the lit end. Breathing in deeply he couldn’t help but moan as the nicotine relaxed his tense muscles.  
  
“P-please.” Tala shivered out, the sound Kai had made in his throat just now warming him for a split second as he reached for the stick being held out to him.  
  
He usually only ever smoked when he was drinking. If he was swallowing down poison already made no difference to him inhaling some too. But he felt he needed _something_ to try and steady these uncharacteristic nerves he was currently experiencing right now.  
  
“Thanks...” 

Kai kept hold of the lighter and flicked it for him though no flame came. He frowned to it, gave it a shake before trying it again.  
  
“Shit...” he muttered, flicking it a few more times and shaking it more vigorously in frustration before trying it once more but no to avail. “Sorry...”  
  
“It’s fine, c’mere...”  
  
Cupping Kai’s jaw to keep his head still, Tala leaned in with his unlit cigarette pursed between his lips and pressed the end up against Kai’s burning one, taking small drags on it to get it going before straightening himself up when he got a decent hit and exhaled out.  
  
“Problem solved.”  
  
Kai blinked as he tried to regain his composure. Tala’s cold hands were enough to shock his senses but having Tala inches from his face Kai was able to see the faint freckles scattered over the redhead's cheeks.  
  
He never knew Tala had freckles… It wasn’t important information but suddenly it’s something he wish he’d known sooner.  
  
He watched as Tala removed the half finished cigarette from his lips, licking them in the process. Kai involuntary mimicked his movements by licking his own, almost losing his own cigarette in the process. Quickly grabbing at the lit stick he removed it to knock off the ash onto the snow.  
  
Scoping the area Kai was slightly overwhelmed by the vast amount of nothingness surrounding them. Nothing but snow and abandoned buildings as far as he could see. His thoughts got interrupted as he heard Tala cough, the last drag obviously getting caught in his throat.  
  
“Guess what... you’re suppose to blow out the smoke, not swallow it”  
  
He couldn’t help but smirk when Tala flipped him off, still clearing his throat. Kai’s eyes left Tala’s face and graced down his legs briefly. Tala was still shivering, the scarf had helped with his face but the sorry excuse of a jacket and jeans were doing nothing for the cold.  
  
“Hey, you still cold?”  
  
Taking a deep drag of his cigarette Kai gestured his head to the side as he blew out the smoke.  
  
“Stand closer, I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
Whether it was because Tala was just that cold or because he couldn’t wait to get closer to the other male again, he hadn’t so much as hesitated to do as Kai had instructed and shifted to nestle beside him as they stood by the car.  
  
There was no point him even denying it anymore as he could see from the colour of his fingernails he was frozen. Could even feel his lips going as blue as his eyes or perhaps even Kai’s face paint.  
  
“You’d have t-thought growing up on Moscow’s streets I’d b-be used to the damn c-cold.” Tala chuckled some through his shivers, regretting immensely at not having planned for something like this. He was the captain after all and here it was the newbie looking after him like some child.  
  
Kai huffed a small laugh and with the same instinct from earlier appearing again slithered an arm behind Tala’s back and eased him in a little closer; continuing to nonchalantly finish off his cigarette as he had being doing.  
  
Tala slyly side eyed him and even in his frigid state had relaxed some into the hold.  
  
The longer this ordeal carried out for it was becoming more and more apparent at just how caring the shorter male was. Had Kai always been this secretly, sweet?  
  
Even though the action had been a gentle one he could feel the strength in the arm around him and holding on to his waist. He was definitely feeling warmer but he wasn’t sure it was all down to the slight grip on him.  
  
With a final drag Kai flicked the cigarette away and a moment later so did Tala, the small area of snow they’d landed in melting a touch before the flame died out.  
  
At the loss of the hold on him Tala shifted himself to step over to the back of the car again where he’d been sat before.   
  
Opening up the door he paused before looking to Kai.  
  
“Wanna get in the back with me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The words left Kai’s lips without a second thought. The confession shocked even himself as he saw Tala was taken aback slightly over the abruptness.   
  
Watching Tala enter the vehicle Kai held back, not wanting to seem eager to have the Russian pressed against his side again. After a few seconds he lowered himself down onto the back seat, his knee’s couldn’t avoid touching Tala’s as he straightened up.   
  
Silence filled the air as both men were deep in their thoughts. Tala wanting to feel the heat from Kai he subtlety tried to shuffle closer. This didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man as he raised his arm, giving Tala more space.  
  
“If you wanted my body so bad all you had to do was ask.”   
  
Kai let out an deep laugh as he watched Tala’s face almost match his hair. Lifting his left hand Kai ruffled Tala’s locks. He was expecting the unusual hair style to feel rough in his touch, yet his fingers glided through the strands almost effortlessly.  
  
“ _Body heat_ , that is.”  
  
He didn’t know why he was acting so different around the redhead. Never would he be so playful around anyone let a lone a member of his team but something about the way Tala was responding to his words and even his touches caused a curiosity Kai couldn’t ignore.  
  
Tala tutted at the intentional play on words, it becoming clear now Kai was doing all this on purpose now and sent him an unimpressed look though a small smirk sat on his lips.  
  
Good looking, witty and cheeky... guy was a triple threat.  
  
“Asshole.” He teased, playfully jabbing Kai’s arm before snuggling back into his side not even caring how shameless he was doing so now in the privacy of the car.  
  
It seemed like whatever wall the two had originally held up to the other was crumbling brick by brick and neither were doing a damn thing to stop it.  
  
Almost seemed like they were welcoming of it in fact...  
  
It was no secret Tala and Kai hadn’t really seen eye to eye when they were first properly acquainted a few years ago. The redhead had seen the spoilt brat round the abbey but like he was some kind of celebrity had always been kept away from the other kids and seemed to be treated a whole lot better causing an immense amount of resentment throughout. Tala undeniably held on to this bitter jealousy which was only fuelled when Kai had been placed before him to battle in the first world championships.   
  
Never did he imagine they’d actually get along like this after all that ill feeling. Huddled together for warmth stranded in the middle of nowhere.  
  
And never did he imagine he’d have a ridiculous urge to shove his lips on his.  
  
Tala wasn’t sure what it was that had sparked this desire within him. Sure he could recognise the younger male was attractive. He had eyes. But perhaps it was this whole new caring and even playful side Kai was slowly revealing to him.  
  
It was overwhelmingly endearing.  
  
Back in the semi comfort of the car and as close as he could possibly get to the other, Kai’s scent had danced up Tala’s nostrils again, the faint smell of cigarette smoke too lingering off the two of them which caused him to take in another deep breath and sigh.  
  
“Got at least another hour right?” he’d mused out loud before resting his head down on Kai’s shoulder and letting his eyes slip closed.   
  
“Wake me up when they’re here...”  
  
_Another hour huh?..._  
  
Looking down at the man resting on his shoulder, Kai couldn’t suppress the thoughts swirling around in his mind.  
  
_A lot can happen in an hour..._  
  
Kai couldn’t deny the quickening of his pulse any longer. During their first meeting Kai’s body reacted the same way to Tala’s presence to which Kai could only treat as a flight or fight response. He chose to fight. Throwing up his walls Kai treated the older man as if he was the root cause for his failures and mistakes, hoping to turn the flutters of butterflies into a burning bile of hate. Those said walls started to crumble and the burning turned into desire all within the space of an hour.  
  
_A lot can happen in an hour..._  
  
Running his hand up Tala’s arm Kai noticed the way Tala seemed to melt into his touch.  
  
Did he feel the same way? Or was he just using him for warmth? The logical answer seemed to satisfy his question but the voice screaming at him to pry for answers was getting louder with each contempt hum coming from his captain.  
  
“Tala...”  
  
Opening his eyes and sitting up, Tala sleepily glanced around. He had expected to see headlights or hear some commotion but everything was still eerily silence.  
  
“Hmm... I don’t see anyone. Are they here?”  
  
Facing Kai, Tala paused. Taken aback by burning in Kai’s eyes Tala could almost feel the heat in his chest.  
  
“No...”  
  
Leaning forwards Kai didn’t break eye contact. He wanted a sign to tell him to stop, to back away. But he saw nothing. The fact Tala didn’t pull away only encouraged him to inch in closer. Letting out a shuttered breath, the words Kai breathed out caused Tala’s world to stop all at once.  
  
“But _I_ am...”  
  
The second the husky tone made it to his ears the redhead's lips parted slightly in anticipation, the same pounding going on in his own chest now as the male beside him seemed to close in.  
  
Tala took a lightning fast glance to the lips opposite that had too opened a touch before snapping back to smouldering crimson eyes. The small detail giving him the confirmation he knew he didn't need but had wanted anyway.   
  
He wasn't stupid. Tala could see as clear as day as to what was going on here but that still didn't mean the scene currently playing out before him made any more sense to him.   
  
This was _Kai._ Kai Hiwatari; mere centimetres away from his face with his arm draped around his shoulders holding him close. It was so uncharacteristic but there was no other way this moment could be interpreted, it was what it was.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Were they really going to do this? He hadn't even known Kai was remotely interested in any form of basic intimacy let alone which gender he preferred. Like everything else about the male it had been kept under wraps and was a deep dark secret.  
  
He could feel his warm breath on his face which only drew Tala in closer like a moth to a flame, his hand daring to reach and caress the strong jaw line opposite just as blinding lights beamed through the windscreen causing both sets of eyes to squint shut and hands to automatically recoil from each other.   
  
_"Shit,_ i-is that them?" Tala forced out, his tone sounding a lot more disappointed than he'd have liked to have given away with the hand he'd just had on Kai's face up to shield his own now from the relentless headlights in front.  
  
Kai’s heart pounded as he forced his eyes to adjust to the blinding lights. After a few moments he was able to make out the silhouette of a small car and a couple arguing over directions. Letting out the breath he’d been holding Kai ran his fingers through his bangs before resting back into the seat.  
  
“No... it’s not them...”  
  
Tala watched as the female in the car in front waved her hands in frustration while her partner slapped at the paper map he was holding. He could see the woman gesturing to their car, obviously implying they should ask for directions. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, he knew any self respecting man would _never_ ask for directions...  
  
The chuckle caused Kai to glance at Tala. His gaze lingering on the lips that were inches away from his moments ago. Tala cracked a joke about the couple but he wasn’t listening. He was way too focused on watching those lips dance with every word. His stomach knotted as he watched Tala glide his tongue across his bottom lip.  
  
“Don’t you think so, Kai?”  
  
Snapping back to reality Kai stared at the redhead. Tala sat still as he waited for a response, unaware his eyes were eating him alive moments ago. The engine from the car in front revved as the couple drove off, leaving the men in darkness and silence once again.  
  
The silence meant the men could hear the others breaths, the creaking from the seats as they readjusted. Tala turned to speak to Kai but froze, he had no clue what to say. What would you say after their previous encounter? If that car hadn’t turned up they... what would they be doing?...  
  
Kai turned his head to the side, he anticipated Tala would want to talk. Seeing the redhead deep in thought he watched as he sucked on his bottom lip, that was enough to re-ignite the fire in his chest.  
  
“Fuck it.” Kai breathed out through shuddering breaths.  
  
Reaching behind him, Kai grabbed a chunk of red hair as he forced himself on top of the older man. Guiding Tala’s body down Kai crashed his lips onto his, resulting in a surprised gasp to leave the redhead's throat. Kai’s free hand snaked his way to Tala’s neck, pulling down _his_ scarf he gently caressed the warm skin beneath.  
  
Once the first initial shock of Kai's lips being pressed against his had passed Tala let his eyes slip closed, his own mouth now working fluidly against the other in a lazy battle for dominance.  
  
He had not expected all this to come from busting the car tyre - though he was more than grateful now that they had. His earlier annoyance over that damn pot hole putting them in this mess in the first place was nothing but a faint memory now. It had clearly been a blessing in disguise...  
  
He let a soft moan escape his throat as Kai almost carefully roamed at his skin. Even his fingertips felt cool now on his neck that had been wrapped away snug for some time now whilst Tala's own genuinely frozen hands did Kai the courtesy of remaining above clothing as he groped.  
  
Had Kai wanted to do this with him all along? Had he been crushing on him the same way he had him? Or was it just something that had sparked over the course of events of the day? Regardless, all that mattered was that Kai's tongue was now circling around with his and a hand had slipped under his shirt.  
  
_A hand had slipped under his shirt._  
  
"Jesus Kai!" Tala hissed out, breaking the kiss as he jolted beneath him before chuckling at his own outburst.  
  
"Your hands are cold y'know!"  
  
A smirk danced above.  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
Their lips connected once more, Tala returning the kiss though had tensed some as Kai continued to trail along his bare stomach, sounds of muffled giggles coming from him along with a slight squirm with every new inch of semi warm skin being molested with cold.  
  
Two could play this game... and whilst Kai often had the upper hand in the beystadium, this was a match the redhead would win _hands down._  
  
As their tongues continued to assault each other Tala's hands slithered down Kai's back, currently covered by his coat though when he got to the waistband on his jeans he crept beneath, bypassing his underwear entirely and firmly gripped on to two plump cheeks.  
  
_Oooooooh he was so warm down here..._  
  
Kai jolted from the cold, pulling away he flashed an unimpressed look to the grinning man below.   
  
“That really necessary?”  
  
Kai shook his head as Tala nodded his, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face.  
  
“My hands are cold, hope you don’t mind?” Tala sang out as he squeezed Kai’s right ass cheek. 

A vein almost popped in Kai’s forehead as Tala continued the assault. Sitting up slightly Kai forced Tala’s hand free much to the redhead's disapproval. Leaning down slightly Kai gave the impression he was going to restart their passionate kiss before reaching for both Tala’s wrists, pulling them above his head.  
  
Before Tala could protest Kai pressed their lips together, distracting the redhead. Tala didn’t notice when Kai held onto both his wrists with one hand while the other ventured south.   
  
Pulling away Kai licked his lips before tilting his head slightly in an almost mocking way.  
  
“Hey... my hands are cold...”  
  
Forcing his hand down Tala’s jeans Kai made instant contact with Tala’s hardening member. His stomach burned as he watched the man below him gasp in shock and pleasure. Bringing his face down Kai began leaving butterfly kisses along Tala’s jaw as he slowly began moving his hand.  
  
_“Hope you don’t mind...”_  
  
Another choked out sound came from him as the icy hand pawed at him as best as it could given the restricted space; Torn between mad and elated though with the way lean hips started to writhe it was clear that no, Tala didn't mind at all.  
  
At the peppering of kisses against his jaw that slowly trailed to his neck, Tala's eyes rolled to a close and a more pleasured noise emitted from his lips, his warm breath visible with the cool temperature in the car.   
  
He figured Kai would be the dominant type when it came to intimacy. Wasn't exactly surprising considering the whole notion was originally foreign to both men. It made sense that they'd want to be in charge and be able to control the scenario.  
  
So when two alphas such as them came together, what happened then?  
  
With Kai's other hand barely restraining Tala's above his head (which he'd found ridiculously hot at first) he was able to wriggle from the loose grip and blindly reached to unzip Kai's coat as their mouths had met each other once more.   
  
Pulling apart the material and lifting to ease it from his shoulders Kai had to straighten himself and retract his hand as the coat slid down his arms. Using the slight restrain to his advantage Tala quickly sat himself up and fought to switch positions ending with Kai now with his back down along the seat.  
  
A low growl came from him whilst a smirk stared down from above.  
  
"Hope _you_ don't mind if I take my rightful place back..."   
  
Leaving no time for Kai to respond verbally, Tala lowered to lock their lips again, his hand wasting no time in popping open Kai's jeans and lowering the zipper.   
  
He wasn't really sure how far they could go considering the space they had to work with but he was down for whatever he could get.   
  
Kai moaned into the kiss, it started as lust for the cold lips pressing on his but turned into a groan of annoyance when he tried to raise his arms but found them still bound behind his back due to the heavy coat.  
  
Shifting his weight Kai tried to sit up slightly but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his chest.  
  
“I don’t think so, Kai” Tala grinned down at him.  
  
Forcing Kai back down Tala slowly traced his hand to Kai’s waist before stopping at the hem of his shirt.  
  
Grabbing hold of the purple material Tala raised it, taking in the sight of Kai’s well defined stomach and chest.  
  
Impressed by what he saw Tala run his cool fingers along Kai’s abs, following the curves of each muscle and smirks when Kai shuddered under his touch.  
  
Kai watched as the redhead soaked in the view of his body. Anyone else would have felt insecure with having someone stare at them the same way Tala was but, Kai wasn’t just anyone. The look in Tala’s eyes turned Kai on more knowing he appreciated his hard work. Kai’s breath caught in his throat when blue eyes stared hard into his.  
  
“Lift your hips up.”  
  
Kai surprisingly obeyed as he raised his hips, allowing Tala to tug his jeans down to his thighs. When Tala couldn’t remove anymore he pulled at the denim, lifting Kai’s waist up.  
  
“Up.”  
  
Kai hesitated before lifting both legs, the roof of the car stopping him being able to straighten his legs Kai had to bring his knee’s to his chest to give Tala the room he needed. Swiftly he removed Kai’s wet boots and jeans, throwing them into the drivers seat. Viewing the sight before him Tala couldn’t believe he had Kai in such a vulnerable position. He watched as his skin flushed pink from the cold, his chest rising with every nervous breath.   
  
“Tala...” Kai wined out. The ache he was feeling from his growing bulge was almost painful.  
  
His mouth dried as he watched Tala work on his boxers, pulling them down to release his throbbing cock.  
  
Watching as Tala lowered his head Kai closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt his hot breath on his groin.  
  
He ran his tongue up the entirety of his length, starting from the base and teasingly circling the tip causing the hardened muscle to twitch in his face. Securing him with a still cool hand, Tala repeated the action again, _slower,_ eyes remaining on Kai above like a stalking hungry animal watching for his reaction.  
  
Seeing the others face contort some in pleasure caused his own pants to feel tight though with the cold, Tala wasn't quite ready to start stripping off just yet.  
  
He'd need a small work out first.  
  
With a small whine coming from the male on his back, clearly wanting more, Tala stopped with the teasing and took him in his mouth, the thighs on either side of him tensing up and a sharp inhale could be heard as he lowered down Kai's shaft.  
  
"Fuck Tal..."  
  
The redhead would have smirked if he didn't have a full mouth but soaked up the praise all the same; Tingles running all down his spine at hearing him say his name like that.  
  
He knew Kai's sounds would be hot as hell... He could only imagine what hearing him come was like...  
  
As he picked up a steady pace bobbing up and down, a low moan rumbled in Tala's throat sending vibrations up Kai's length which got him another drawled out groan in pleasure. His jaw was starting to ache some but pushed that mild pain to the side as Kai's hand blindly made its way into red hair and eased him to continue. The hand rising and falling with Tala's movements.  
  
Kai’s knee’s began to shake as pleasure coursed through his body. The heat from Tala’s mouth contrasting with the cold on his legs and stomach only intensified the sensation. Panting, he couldn’t take his eyes off the man in between his legs. Pink flushed on Tala’s face as it was obvious this was turning him on more then he gave off. The sight caused Kai’s stomach to knot as his orgasm approached. Not wanting this to end so quickly he wiggled an arm free and pulled at Tala’s hair abruptly, causing his wet dick to fall from the bruised mouth in front.  
  
“Easy Tal... “ he panted out.  
  
When the realisation hit Tala to why Kai stopped him, his own member pulsated against his jeans. Knowing he almost made Kai finish was enough for him to burn up with desire.   
  
Kai watched as Tala made quick work of his own belt, pulling his jeans down he pulled out his own hot cock, stroking himself before returning his stare to Kai.   
  
Kai read the situation and without being told sat himself up before leaning over, catching a quick kiss from Tala’s parted lips. Lowering himself down Tala watched as Kai took hold of him, his dick twitching as Kai’s hot tongue ran over his sensitive head. He slowly took the length in his mouth forcing Tala to fall forwards, his hand slammed against the car door window leaving a print on the slowly forming steam.   
  
“Fuckkk.”   
  
Kai didn’t slow his rhythm as he continued to effortlessly slide down Tala’s member. Saliva ran down his chin as Tala bucked his hips to match the pace.  
  
Another groaned out expletive escaped him as he ran his fingers through slate locks, gripping tighter after every few bobs of the head he was now easing up and down him.  
  
Damn, he was good. Kai’s skills didn’t end in the beydish it would seem...  
  
It honestly felt like a dream, for both men.  
  
If Tala didn’t have his half open eyes locked on what was playing out below he probably wouldn’t believe it, and if the back of Kai’s throat wasn’t being constantly nudged now he too would be sceptical.  
  
Tala managed to tear his gaze away to glance around the car in search for something. He could quite easily let Kai continue and finish in his mouth but he wanted more of the other male and wanted him to feel good too...  
  
Beside himself Tala eased the mouth off him and received a questioning look once his cock fell from Kai’s lips.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Just looking for something hold on.”   
  
Tala awkwardly reached for the glovebox in front of the passenger seat and retrieved what he’d hoped was still there in this desperate time, Kai ceasing the opportunity entirely and getting more than a decent view of his bare ass.  
  
“What’s that?” Kai asked once Tala eased himself back and took the tube from his hand to look it over.   
  
“You’re not serious...”  
  
“What?” Tala huffed, “You think I keep lube in my car?”  
  
Kai continued to look over the hand cream.  
  
“Well no but... Lavender? Really?”  
  
“What’s wrong with Lavender?”   
  
Tala couldn’t help but grin at the disapproving scowl coming from the younger man.  
  
“I don’t like lavender.”   
  
Taking back the white bottle Tala flipped the cap open with his thumb, squeezing the container Tala smeared the lotion over the cap. He smirked once he was satisfied the consistency would work for the task in hand.  
  
“Would you rather I go in dry?” Tala questioned in a low growl.  
  
Kai bit his tongue in annoyance but this soon faded as he watched Tala begin to stroke himself. Mouth going dry Kai knew the hand cream was the only way they could take things further, hating to admit defeat he just let out a small grunt to signal his approval.  
  
Tala’s stomach warmed as he watched Kai shift to position himself better, the desire to thrust in without the cream or prepping was almost too strong. Shifting his gaze Tala mentally scowled himself for getting this excited. Looking back to the white bottle he squirted a small amount on his finger, using his thumb to spread it around.   
  
Kai jolted slightly as he felt the cold cream press against his entrance. Closing his eyes he began to bite on his knuckle as he brace for the pain.  
  
“Try and relax.”  
  
Having heard another curt sound and Tala understanding it as Kai’s way of saying ‘shut up and just do it,’ he slipped a finger in, steadily easing in and out of him before wasting no time in slotting in a second.

“Don’t look at me like that Kai you can see how big it is. Suck it up.”  
  
Regardless of the slight scolding the face below remained scrunched some as Kai willed himself to adjust and ‘suck it up’ for want of a better word.  
  
Was easy for him to say he wasn’t the one with fingers in his ass.  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
Retracting his fingers from him completely, Tala squirted more of the cream and coated himself further for good measure. Stroking himself up and down with his teeth buried in his lower lip, his eyes raked over the naked body below spread for him and slowly eased himself into the tight hole whether it was ready for him or not.  
  
A pained groan ripped through Kai’s throat as he was stretched to his limit. Gripping at the head rest and car seat he panted as he tried to relax his body without much luck.  
  
Once Tala was fully inside he paused to allow Kai to adjust but the delicious tightness he was experiencing was testing his will power. Slowing pulling out he watched as Kai withered around in discomfort. Raising his hand Tala brushed slate bangs from his eyes and kissed his sweaty forehead.   
  
“Not long now, stay still”  
  
Tala forcefully pulled out and before Kai had chance to protest he pushed himself back in. Capturing Kai’s lips he engulfed all of his cries and groans until the pained yells started to turn into a moans of absolute ecstasy.  
  
Both men moaned into each other’s mouth as they kept to a steady rhythm. Kai was almost completely adjusted as he said a secret prayer to whoever invented lavender hand cream.  
  
Wrapping his arms tightly around Tala’s neck Kai broke the hungry kiss before looking Tala deep in the eyes.  
  
Without a word spoken Kai urged Tala to go harder and of course, Tala obliged.  
  
Shifting so he was semi sat up, Tala grabbed hold of Kai’s calf’s to use as support as he angled his hips.  
  
Increasing his speed Tala pounded into him, the slick noise mixed with the two sets of moans as the car rocked along with the movement’s.  
  
Both men had more than warmed up now as sweat trickled down their fair flushed bodies. Clothes long forgotten about in the foot wells and all the windows completely steamed up so no one could see in, and they couldn’t see the bright headlights that had just pulled up over the hill in front.  
  
“Fuck, Kai!” Tala grunt through grit teeth, the grip on his leg tightening as he pounded into him harder taking him straight to his orgasm.  
  
He let his head fall forward, damp red strands of hair falling over his face and his eyes slipped closed regardless of how desperately he wanted to keep them open and savour the sight currently going on below him. He’d seen the other male having worked up a sweat before but this level of euphoria Kai was currently swimming in was glorious.  
  
In his ecstasy Tala’s free hand fell against the window in front of him to keep him held up right, smearing the condensation along the glass as he kept driving his hips wanting Kai to join him on his high.  
  
Reaching for his own twitching cock Kai started to work himself, matching the thrusts of his captain. A few strokes later he let out a deep groan as his aching legs twitched while his orgasm waved over his body. Tala tried to continue his pace not wanting this moment to end but reluctantly his hips began to steady before coming to a complete stop.  
  
Both men remained still as their lungs gasped for air. Looking up Kai watched a sweat bead run down Tala’s flushed cheek, this was the first time Kai really looked at Tala. Those familiar faint freckles were now more prominent thanks to the red hue in his face.  
  
Opening his eyes Tala looked down at the man below him, smirking as Kai flinched at being caught staring. He leaned down as he captured the parted lips for a quick, sweet kiss before raising his head and removed his hand from the window, wiping away some of the steam in the process.   
  
Sapphire eyes looking up Tala froze as he noticed the faint lights in the distance. Kai noticed the widening of Tala’s eyes and frowned. He had completely forgotten about their situation and couldn’t figure out what had gotten Tala so freaked out.  
  
“What? What’s happened?”  
  
Tala didn’t tear his eyes away from the figures walking towards the car, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
“I... I think they’re here...”  
  
Kai not satisfied with the answer tried to take a glance outside, causing Tala to groan as he was still inside.   
  
“Who? Who are...”  
  
Like lightening the realisation hit Kai before his eyes shot up to Tala. Both men sharing the same gloomed expression as they took in their current position and, _lack of clothes._  
  
“Shit!”


End file.
